Cinderlina
by crystalight33
Summary: What happens when you mix Disney's Cinderella with the Slayers cast? Hmmm......


Cinderlina  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Note: I do not own Disney's Cinderella or anything that belongs to the people who created Slayers. This story was inspired by Verdigris' The Chimera of Notre Dame so if you get a chance, you should read her story.  
  
Lina woke up to the tolling of a faraway bell and birds chirping in her ears. She rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head trying to get away from all the racket. The persistant birds grabbed her blanket and pulled it off of her.  
  
  
  
"Alright! Thats it!!" Lina yelled and smacked the two birds into the wall. The dazed birds chirped angrily at her and crapped on her windowsill on their way out. "Damn birds..." Lina muttered.  
  
  
  
Rubbing her eyes, she looked out the window at the clock in the distance. "Shut UP!" she screamed, scaring every living thing for at least 100 miles.  
  
  
  
All the mice who lived with her in her tower scrambled out of their hiding places. Many of them shook their fists at her while some of the braver ones flicked her off. "See if I bring you any food ever again!" she said. The one called Jaq said, "You never bring food anyway!"  
  
  
  
Lina's stomach growled. All this talk of food had made her hungry, so she went downstairs for breakfast. On the way there, she saw that there was a mouse in one of her traps. "I'm too hungry to deal with you now." The mice had followed her and began to take the whole trap, mouse and all, downstairs.  
  
  
  
Lina got down to the kitchen and began looking for food. Instead, she found an old hound dog that looked as though it hadn't eaten in months. It was lying asleep on the floor of the kitchen and it was having a dream about chasing something.  
  
  
  
As Lina walked past the dog, it tripped her up. "You stupid dog!!" she yelled. You can definetly tell she was not a morning person. The dog jumped awake and looked with big puppy dog eyes at Lina. "Oh, well, I guess you're not that stupid..." she relented. "Were you having a good dream Bruno?"  
  
  
  
Bruno shook his head up and down.  
  
  
  
"Were you chasing Lucifer?"  
  
  
  
The dog shook it's head up and down again.  
  
  
  
"Good! I hate that damn cat!"  
  
  
  
Bruno snickered, but Lina immediatly turned on him saying, "Now get out of my kitchen!"  
  
  
  
Bruno ran out the door, tail between his legs.  
  
  
  
Lina was looking around for food when a bell started ringing.  
  
  
  
"Cinderlina!"  
  
  
  
Another bell started ringing.  
  
  
  
"Cinderlina!?!"  
  
  
  
Finally, the third and last bell started ringing. While Lina had rolled her eyes at the first two bells, the third bell got a completely different reaction. All the color left Lina's face and she yelled, "Coming!"  
  
  
  
She frantically tried to prepare 3 trays of breakfast as the bells continued to ring. She finally got them all ready and ran up the stairs to the first room.  
  
  
  
Inside, Amelia was looking dreamily out the window. When Lina came in, Amelia looked at her and said, "Why thank you Miss Cinderlina." Lina replied, "Yeah yeah, whatever..." and hurried out the door.  
  
  
  
She went to the second room and opened the door. Inside, Filia was trying to open the mouse trap to free the little mouse inside. "Miss Cinderlina, you know that I don't appreciate you catching these poor little mice." All the mice who had brought the little mouse down to her squeaked in agreement. Lina muttered something under her breath and put the tray down and left.  
  
  
  
She came to the third and final door and hesitated before going in. She slowly opened the door, letting the sunlight come in casting an eerie glare on the figure inside.  
  
  
  
"You're late," said the figure who was dressed in a waitressing outfit and whose face was half hidden by the shadow of her bangs. "I'm sorry Luna, please don't hurt me!" Lina pleaded. "Get to work on your chores and I may spare you." Lina shot out of the room and back downstairs. She breathed a sigh of relief and began preparing for her chores.  
  
  
  
Filia had managed to get the little mouse out of the trap and had named him Gus and just like all the little mice that came to her, she made it a cute little outfit.  
  
  
  
Lina's chores started with feeding the animals, so she got the seeds and headed outside. "I hate animals, I hate animals, I hate animals...."  
  
  
  
  
  
How will Lina's chores go? Does Luna spare Lina's life? So, who exactly will the prince be?  
  
As always, reviews are HUGELY appreciated, so PLEASE let me know if you want me to go on! 


End file.
